


Someday

by lawless



Series: Trick or Treat Meme [2]
Category: Saiyuki
Genre: Angst, Character Study, Gen, Prequel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-20
Updated: 2010-10-20
Packaged: 2017-10-18 18:59:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/192181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lawless/pseuds/lawless
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>"I still hope and I pray/For something, someday."</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Someday

**Author's Note:**

  * For [opalmatrix](https://archiveofourown.org/users/opalmatrix/gifts).



> Written for Trick or Treat meme, Halloween 2010. Not beta-reviewed; all mistakes are mine.

_"I still hope and I pray/For something, someday."_

 

He looked at the bars hemming him in. The frozen snow. The glare that bounced off the snow, but never reached the depths of the cave.

A bird ventured inside his stone prison; it kept him company and made beautiful sounds. He could feel its tiny heart flutter when he cupped it in his hands.

The bird was his only friend, but he couldn’t even keep it alive.

He could tell that there’d been someone who’d been important to him in the past, maybe even more than one. A family. Friends. Just thinking about it made his throat hurt and his eyes water.

He longed to be somewhere warm, out of that cave. He longed for someone to be important to him again.

Someday.


End file.
